


Distraction

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Succubi & Incubi, Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 17 - LickingProwl treats Jazz for once... of course there had to be a catch.





	Distraction

Jazz stretched tiredly after entering the flat. Today was one of the rare occasions he had worked longer than Prowl. It was so late indeed, that the Praxian was already sleeping. At least he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The Incubus walked into the small kitchen while retracting his visor, rubbing his tired optics. One thing he got used to rather fast, was that he could roam inside his lover's apartment without hiding his strange black and white optics. Prowl never got visitors who weren't vampires, and most already knew about him and the Praxian. 

It was relaxing. He never knew so many beings before, it always was just him, his brother and their mentor. Though, the latter left them rather early, Incubi hunted alone and never stayed in groups, in opposite to vampires. 

But Jazz and Riccochet just were... different. Stayed together. No wonder his brother already bothered him about a visit in Praxus. He'd have to talk about it with Prowl, eventually. Not today though. Now he would grab a few nice savoury rust sticks, inhale them on his way to the bedroom and crash besides Prowl.

He did exactly that. Well, until he cuddled up besides Prowl. Jazz kissed the Praxian on his chevron as the mech onlined his optics. "Sorry for waking you, love" he whispered before the other kissed him back. And went lower. "Looking for a little midnight snack?" Jazz teased before he bared his neck, already feeling a hot tounge lick his main energon line before the vampire's fangs pierced through it. It hurt. It ways did, but Prowl always drank fast, not drawing it out more than necessary. 

Tonight it was the same, just a few uncomfortable seconds and it was over and the Praxian licked the small wounds until they were healed up. "Thanks" Prowl murmured against the Incubus neck one of his servos moving down Jazz' frame, causing him to warm up. 

"Careful Prowler... if you keep that up - ah - I don't think... think there will b-be sleep anytime soon... ah don't stop that please!" the Polyhexian tried to warn his lover as Prowl kissed and licked his way down Jazz frame, until he reached the incubus' array, which opened up on it's own accord. 

It wasn't new that the Praxian initiated their interface but _this_ was new. Not that he was going to complain about being eaten out, Primus, the hot tounge that circled his node really felt great. Jazz was only a tiny bit nervous about the other's fangs, which graced his soft valve lips. 

"I'll be carefull" of course the attentive Praxian knew about his nervousness. And now Jazz felt silly about having second thoughts. Prowl was the epitome of self control, probably the last mech who would accidentialy hurt another while facing or drinking - unlike his cousin Barricade, who apparently had turned another Praxian unintentionally. 

Jazz thoughts were pulled back as Prowl started to suck his anterior node, then he continued to use that clever tounge to work the Incubus closer to his overload. The white opticed mech keened in pleasure, spreading his shaking legs for his lover. 

Then the tounge dipped inside. Tasting the sweet and tangy lubricant, which by now dripped out of the slick valve. "Everything from you tastes so very good. You'r addicting" Those fangs graced Jazz valve lips again. This time he knew it couldn't be accidential, but then Prowl went up, licked over the closed spike cover. That... was another surprise. 

But again; Jazz wasn't one to complain about pleasure. He opened up and his spike slid out already fully pressurized. Truth be told, the most love his member got was through self-service. So having another servo or maybe even a mouth around it was an amazing thought.

But actually having the Praxian's tounge slide up his shaft was ten times better. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his processor, warning him that this was way to good to come without a hitch. But by the way Prowl licked and kissed him he couldn't care less. And so he just enjoyed whatever the vampire was ready to give him until the building pressure was too much and a strong overloard hit Jazz'  
systems, throwing the ecstatic mech into a hard reboot. 

When Jazz came online Prowl was cuddled up besides him again a triumphant smirk gracing his face. "I was right. All of you tastes amazing" he whispered and Jazz just had to chuckle. Then there was something else on his lover's face. "Oh and your... brother called earlier today. You apparently gave him my comm for emergencies... he'll be visiting next week" Prowl informed him before he sealed the Polyhexian's lips with a short kiss.

Jazz just hummed and nodded, before his overload hazed processor finally caught up with what his lover just said.

"Wait, what?!"


End file.
